Simon Dice
by Violette Moore
Summary: Final Alterno (Universo Alterno) ¿Qué pasaría si...?


_Basado en la novela de __Rainbow Rowell "Carry on"__**Final Alternativo (Universo Alterno) ¿Qué pasaría si…?**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente la trama. Esto es sin fines de lucro. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Simon Dice.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**—1—**

**PENÉLOPE  
.**

Y entonces nos elevamos, subimos y subimos impulsados por un hechizo tan antiguo como el tiempo mismo y qué indudablemente quiere decir que Baz está terriblemente enamorado.

Al alcanzar la superficie la intensidad de la luz y de la magia es tanta que me revuelve las entrañas, me inclino para vomitar y ellos están ahí: Uno por encima del otro; no más bien, uno entregándose al otro. De los labios de Basilton escapa un doloroso aullido, yo estaba ocupada evitando que mi contenido bañara el piso, más cuando logré levantar el rostro, todo lo que advertí fue el cuerpo de Simon dejándose caer dramáticamente contra el del hechicero.

No hay más luminiscencia, no más Humdrum, no más errática magia quemando mi sangre. El mago lo está sacudiendo, golpeando ese par de vaporosas alas que lenta y silenciosamente comienzan a desaparecer, lo acusa de todo y hay tanto desesperación cómo locura en su voz. **_—¿¡Qué has hecho!? ¡Entrégamelo! ¡Devuélvelo!— _**¿el qué…? pienso para mis adentros, pasando de la destrucción de la Capilla y del cuerpo de Ebb que estará próximo a alcanzar la descomposición.

Las formas de Simon humanas ya en su totalidad, rebotan contra las más longevas, se desvanecen cadenciosamente y nos permiten al fin, contemplar su rostro: los ojos cerrados, los labios ligeramente abiertos, parece calmo, tan sereno y pleno que todo lo que hago es gritar. Baz interpreta mi voz como la autorización necesaria para despertar a la criatura fulminante que es.

Se mueve tan rápido con los labios coronados por un par de alargados colmillos que yo apenas si lo puedo distinguir. No obstante, lo sigo porque sé que en esta danza el cuerpo de Simon no hará más que estorbar. Basilton lo sostiene, por algunas centésimas de segundo él lo sostiene con todo el amor, todo el dolor y todo el arrepentimiento que es capaz de proferir, lo deposita en mis brazos, celosamente a mi cuidado. Luego, sus colmillos se ciernen contra el cuello de aquel que continúa alegando sobre la magia.

**_—¡Tanto poder, tanta magnificencia! ¡Tantos años esperando por la llegada de este día!—_** yo me aferro a mi amigo, mi hermano, mi todo. Lágrimas calientes comienzan a bañar mi rostro, de mis labios emanan promesas, hechizos, canciones. No sé ni lo que estoy haciendo pero lo único claro para mi es que Simon, no permitiría que la sangre del hechicero contaminara la sustancia de Baz.

Lo acomodo en el piso, cómo si solamente estuviera durmiendo, los brazos a la altura del pecho, los cabellos aún desacomodados, las ropas impregnadas de sangre. Acaricio la gema en mi dedo, reúno mi magia apelando a la sabiduría y generosidad de decenas generaciones, los miro a los dos en el apogeo de su despiadada batalla: Basilton decidido a drenarle la última gota de sangre, el hechicero decidido a tomar la última gota de magia. El fuego se ha sumado a la devastación del derredor, el vampiro lo contrarresta, no hay una partícula de su ser que desvele duda o temor. Mis palabras son eco en el centro de la Capilla, mis ojos arden entre el dolor y la furia. Sin embargo, aunque sé que podría otorgarle la más inmediata de las muertes, vuelvo a pensar en lo que querría Simon.

**_—Simon dice._**

Pronuncio y una nueva luz los separa ambos, Basilton se debate contra los deseos de acabarme, el hechicero se contorsiona dolorosamente hacia atrás, su garganta ruge, su cuerpo adolorido finalmente cae. Todo se acaba, más el dolor me atraviesa como un montón de afiladas dagas. Son las manos de Baz, sus dedos enterrándose sobre mis hombros. **_—¿¡Qué has hecho!? ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?—_** el mismo pesar que me aflige, lo está devastando a él. Le recuerdo que Simon ya no estaba buscando una manera bélica de acabar con el Humdrum.

—Él finalmente descubrió lo que tenía que hacer, sin lastimar a nadie que no fuera él. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? él nos amaba tanto que por eso nos dejó atrás. —los ojos del vampiro se inundan en llanto. No sé por qué, tenía la impresión de que los vampiros lloraban sangre, me libera de su agarre y entonces los dos nos abrazamos a él.

Lo único claro para Simon, desde el momento en que el hechicero lo encontró, es que estaba destinado a triunfar o perecer en la batalla final. Basilton lo acomoda en su regazo: una mano en la suya, la otra acariciando sus cabellos. Lo llena de besos que me hielan la piel, palabras que me rompen una y otra vez. Sin saber cómo nos quedamos dormidos, el peso de la realidad es más aplastante de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar.

Cuando nuestros padres llegan, advertidos previamente por Agatha, su primera impresión es que todos estamos muertos. Mamá casi se infarta pues al percibir su tacto abrí los ojos con desencanto. El padre de Baz no pronunció ni una palabra en alto, pero alcancé a ver el alivio en sus ojos al intercambiar miradas con su vástago.

No tenemos grandes argumentos para explicar lo que aquí ha pasado. El hechizo que proferí, sólo debía enviarlos a sus esquinas. Era lo que Simon quería: detener la guerra y liberar la magia.

—Tal vez, eliminar al hechicero era la única forma de lograr eso. —hay recelo en su voz. Baz aún me mira cómo si le hubiera arrebatado la oportunidad de honrar a su amor. Vida por vida. ¡Oh, si tan sólo supiera que esto era lo último que yo quería! mancharme las manos con la sangre del que le era tan preciado cómo un padre.

Nuestros progenitores deciden que no van a levantar cargos contra ninguno de los dos, ya se han perdido demasiadas vidas por un solo día. Baz y yo nos debatimos en angustioso dilema, nos deshacemos en más lastimero llanto. ¡No queremos dejarlo! ¡No podemos simplemente dejarlo! A pesar de nuestras súplicas, eso es lo que pasa.

**.**

**.**

**—2—**

**BAZ**

**.**

Todo se vuelve oscuro, inefable, corrupto. Por días, sueño con la sensación de su cuerpo junto a mi cuerpo, su aliento soplando a mi oído, sus dedos trazando surcos, desacomodando mis cabellos, marcando un sendero que corre de la pelvis al lugar donde debería estar mi corazón.

Dejo de ser yo mismo, por más que lo intento no puedo ponerme la antigua coraza, fingir indiferencia, serenidad, soberbia.

Su funeral es el ritual más sombrío y doloroso en el que me he obligado a estar, Watford se viste de falsedad en diferentes tonalidades de negro. Los mayores convienen que no es necesario desvelar al público toda la verdad. La amenaza está controlada e independientemente de su demencia, el hechicero hizo un gran trabajo instruyendo y cuidando a decenas de magos.

Aún no sé cómo pero de un momento a otro, los pocos amigos que me quedan aquí desvelan la realidad. Dev y Niall huyen de mi presencia y de mi mirada porque lo único cierto en toda esta guerra es que yo nunca lo he odiado, tan solo deseé amarlo.

Tal vez lo intuyen por lo descompuesto de mi estado, el exquisito traje que me he colocado, la rosa roja que he dejado caer sobre su féretro cerrado cómo una gota de sangre en medio de todas las demás que son blancas ó por atreverme a arrojar el primer puñado de tierra que en mi interior resuena como un montón de gritos pugnando por no perderse en el olvido.

Hace tan solo una noche, Bunce me detuvo en mi afán de entregarme a las flamas mágicas y acompañarlo en la eternidad. Estaba poseso, rebasado por el dolor y la idea de no volver a encontrarlo jamás así que me adentré en las Catacumbas.

Dediqué una oración a mi madre pensando en si estaría orgullosa o no del monstruo en que convertí. Reuní mi magia evocando a mi padre, disculpándome por la barbaridad que estaba a nada de efectuar.

El fuego surgió en el interior de mis palmas más la flama no era violeta, ambarina o azul. Era blanca, malditamente blanca cómo la luz que lo arrebató de mi lado. Cerré los ojos, dejando que me envolviera y disolviera justo cómo sucedió con él.

La intención, el llanto y la súplica se perdieron con el viento, la ferocidad y el temple implacable de Bunce. Ella controló el fuego y me miró cómo si fuera un ser de lo más perverso.

Sus palabras aunque crueles resultaron certeras.

_—¿¡En serio eres tan necio cómo para rechazar el único regalo que nos ha dado!_

_—¿¡Qué clase de regalo es esta existencia de total miseria!?_ —grité enloquecido dejándome caer patéticamente a sus pies. Una eternidad. ¿¡Cómo podría ella imaginar el dolor de una eternidad sin Simon Snow!?

**_—Dímelo tú…_**—dejé que su magia me atravesara y fluyera a través de mi, en vez de obligarme a confesar que estoy comenzando a volverme loco. Esos sueños y sensaciones, aunque ínfimas, siguen conservando el amago de sus labios sobre mis labios, la huella de su lengua jugueteando con la punta de mis colmillos, la fuerza de sus dedos abriendo mis ropas, tirando de mis cabellos, abarcando mi pecho. A estas alturas no se me ocurre qué sería más cruel. Si creer que son sus dedos los que se posan ahí hasta que me vuelvo a dormir o colocar una estaca para ya no volver a sentir.

Nos separamos, aunque Bunce se toma la libertad de decir que también ha pensado en hacerlo. No obstante, quitarnos la vida no nos enviaría con él. Nuestras almas quedarían malditas, atrapadas en alguna especie de insoportable limbo. Apelo a la inexistencia de mi alma, la hechicera opina lo mismo que Snow.

—Tus lágrimas son transparentes y cálidas, tu corazón leal y noble. Claro que tienes un alma y por respeto a él, no dejaré que la maltrates. —su voz y el recuerdo de Simon son como vidrios rompiéndose en mi interior. Por supuesto que Bunce no me dejaría hacerlo. _¿Cómo podría? _Si su hechizo continúa en juego.

**_Simon dice_** que tenemos la fortaleza para superar esto.

Wellbelove interrumpe la línea de mis pensamientos. El féretro se ha ido, el agujero cerrado, la superficie queda cubierta por un montón de arreglos florales y una insípida lápida en la que se lee:

**_._**

**_"Simon Snow"_****_  
Defensor de la magia,  
por siempre recordado y amado._**

**_._**

Agatha cruza miradas conmigo, su rostro está tan lívido cómo seguramente se encuentra el mío. No tiene que decir nada, entre nosotros nunca ha hecho falta decir nada, me funde en un abrazo tan fuerte que bajo otras circunstancias se habría prestado a malas interpretaciones. Yo cierro los brazos a la altura de su cintura y agradezco al cielo que encontrara las fuerzas para venir hasta aquí.

Por los pasados días, Wellbelove no ha dejado de repetir que debió quedarse con Simon, luchar a nuestro lado. Bunce y yo le decimos que deje de atormentarse así, hizo lo que le indicó su instinto, de haberse quedado lo más seguro es que la hubieran asesinado.

La pequeña y escurridiza rubia me mira a los ojos y algo en su semblante recuerda a él: tan bella y etérea, tan delicada, transparente y honesta. La siento deshacerse en lamento, susurrar contra mi pecho, sollozar cómo si no tuviera permitido hacerlo. Yo intento tranquilizarla al igual que lo hice esa noche en el bosque.

Lo que voy a revelar, es algo que nunca le dije a Simon o no sé si lo dedujera al besar mis labios y obligarme a confesar lo patético de mis sentimientos.

Agatha jamás me buscó como amante, ella simplemente desveló mi identidad: encontró al vampiro alimentándose de ratas y lo que quería de mi, era precisamente eso: Un beso, el beso inmortal que de tener éxito acabaría con su miseria o en caso contrario, entregaría a su inconsolable alma nuevas sensaciones y satisfacciones.

Tal y como la ven, la señorita Wellbelove encierra tanto dramatismo y tragedia cómo ninguna otra hechicera en su familia. Todo su cuerpo está roto, su corazón vacío. Esta bellísima chica que se aferra a mi, no es más que una farsa y quizá, los dos nos sentimos atraídos por Snow ya que él era la luz que llenaba todos nuestros vacíos.

Levanto su rostro con los dedos de mi mano izquierda para poder grabar su imagen en mi memoria y sin desearlo, vuelvo a pensar en él. Todo lo que le dije y lo más que no le dije. El corazón se me rompe en cientos de pedazos, los siento en mi cavidad torácica, comprimirse y esparcirse, luego el viento enloquece a nuestro alrededor. Nos envuelve a los dos con su manto helado, arrebata los pétalos de las flores y las hojas de los árboles, desacomoda los cabellos de Agatha además de las telas del vestido negro que se ha puesto para la ocasión.

Wellbelove parece estar entre confundida y atormentada, desvía el rostro como si quisiera correr y yo la aferro por la cintura para que no se vaya a caer. Cuando vuelve a concentrarse en mí, no parece ser más su mirada.

Sus ojos se han convertido en los de Simon, sus ademanes y gestos, incluso lo encuentro a él en la calidez de su tacto. Sé que es una locura, me convenzo a mí mismo de que me he vuelto loco y ya que es este mi estado, cierro la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, consumo el vacío, me robo su aliento.

El beso me vuelve a traer memorias de él.

Es la misma forma de la boca, la misma infantil curiosidad, así como el mismo delicioso sabor. Los vientos aumentan de poderío, la naturaleza parece entrar en comunión con lo profano de nuestra unión.

Al separarnos, juraría con las manos al fuego que hasta escuché susurrar su voz. Algo cruel, indeciblemente doloso y que nos rompe a los dos. Agatha dice que nunca más volverá. Penélope hace eco de sus palabras, la maga ha pasado la tarde entera lloriqueando y suspirando entre los brazos de su atractivo novio, el chico parece agradable, justo y leal. No sé porque tenía la impresión de que si no fuera así, lo terminaría por golpear.

No hay palabras de despedida entre Bunce y yo. No tenemos más secretos, tampoco resentimiento.

.

.

.

Al volver al castillo sigo sumando los días e incrementando las flamas de mi hoguera. La nueva Directora intentó cambiarme de habitación pero rechacé su ofrecimiento ya que justo ahora, este cuarto es todo lo que tengo.

Arranco su imagen de uno de los anuarios, la coloco en un marco y la dejo reposar sobre el mueble que está junto a mi cama. El resto de sus cosas permanecen en el mismo lugar, no me atreví a tocarlas con excepción de algunas prendas que me llevo a la cama pues aún conservan su aroma.

Sé que en unos meses tendré que empacarlo todo. Simon no tenía a nadie, además de Bunce y Wellbelove que reclamara sus cosas pero ambas chicas han decidido que sea yo quién se quede con ellas.

Mi padre y madrastra han desvelado al fin lo desviado de mis preferencias, ninguno comenta nada, tan solo parecen estar profundamente decepcionados. Sé que el viejo se conformará con que termine una educación ejemplar, destaque en la vida profesional y no me atreva a llevar jamás un caballero a su casa. Por esa ultima parte puede estar tranquilo.

Me he devanado los sesos buscando información al respecto, pero hay tan poca y tan mala investigación sobre los vampiros que sólo unos pocos se atreverían a afirmar que elegimos a una sola pareja para pasar la eternidad.

La mayoría de inmortales son impacientes, pasan sus días de víctima en víctima y de tragedia en tragedia, pero los que verdaderamente esperamos, encontramos a la indicada y nos dedicamos a ella por lo que dure la perpetuidad.

**_-Del Diario del Dr. Seward-_**

**_Vlad tenía el corazón tan henchido de amor por Mina que no se atrevió jamás a transformarla. Tan sólo esperaba en su adusta morada a que su alma una y otra vez reencarnara._**

_Si sus palabras son ciertas, eso quiere decir ¿Qué el alma de Simon podría regresar a mi? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar? ¿Y cómo lo podría encontrar si nadie, ni siquiera el mago sabía cual era su identidad?_

Me vuelvo aún más loco entre libros sucios y maltrechos. Suspirando, llorando, amando y odiando por igual. Casi toda la documentación fue destruida tras la tragedia que me otorgó mi inmortalidad. —¡Oh, si el mundo mágico no hubiera estado tan profundamente horrorizado y herido!— yo podría encontrar la forma de volverlo a estrechar pero evidentemente, no me queda más que esperar.

Dejo de cazar, de fingir, de tratar de integrarme con mis compañeros de clase y eventualmente, llega la noche de mi graduación.

Miro la alcoba que durante años compartimos con un sentimiento de absoluto desasosiego, me concentro en su cama y he de admitir que algunas veces me dio por juntar nuestras camas y fingir que seguía conservando la huella de sus dedos sobre mi abandonada piel.

Esa sensación de caricia que me traía tanto dolor como esperanza, se ha enfriado al igual que mi corazón.

Termino de vestirme, la imagen que me devuelve el espejo se parece a la que ofrecía horas después de mi secuestro. He perdido casi tres tallas, pero afortunadamente, no hay nadie más que repare en mi estampa, el traje de tres piezas vale su peso en oro, se amolda a mis formas ocultándolo todo.

Salgo a los jardines, doy un breve discurso para despedir a nuestra clase, en circunstancias normales Penélope Bunce se habría llevado el honor, pero la mejor amiga de Simon no ha conseguido el valor de volver a pisar el Castillo.

Pasados los honores, me pierdo entre los estudiantes, mirando con especial interés la mesa del ponche. El color se asemeja a la sangre, estoy tan sediento y destrozado por dentro ahora que me aferro a la sensación para recordar que estoy vivo.

No sé a dónde iré después de esta noche. Una parte de mi, la más ridícula y sensiblera desea permanecer en Watford por si alguna vez, él me viene a buscar. Sucedió con mi madre aunque creo recordar que esa es una eventualidad que se da una vez cada cierto tiempo.

Suspiro y admiro a las parejas bailar en sensual comunión, los amigos que me abandonaron, los magos que alguna vez me admiraron. Está por llegar el filo de la media noche cuando las puertas se abren y por ellas emerge Agatha Wellbelove, su vestido aguamarina tan dramático y espectacular como toda ella, está más delgada de lo que recuerdo y se ha atado los cabellos en un moño alto.

No mira a nadie más a parte de mi: sus ojos que no sé si son suyos, los además que no sé si le ha robado a algún otro.

Nos atraemos como dos imanes y comenzamos a bailar bajo el escrutinio y el juicio de decenas de espectadores. Le pregunto qué hace aquí y hay sinceridad en su voz cuando responde que no me hago la más mínima idea del por qué vino aquí.

—Pensé que lo había superado, ¿sabes? Las primeras semanas después de su muerte, todo era pensar en él: su voz, sus caricias y gestos. Luego esa sombra desapareció y me alegré de que la terapia al fin funcionara, comencé a salir, recuperé las ganas de vivir, pero hace unas noches regresó a mi. —describimos una vuelta lenta y su cuerpo se detiene a escasos centímetros del mío, sus labios se humedecen, sus ojos suplican que por favor entienda.

Trato de hacerlo porque todo eso que describe también lo sentí.

Wellbelove, mis padres o Bunce, no tienen por qué saber que esa noche que pasó en mi casa Simon Snow se entregó a mi. No sé si por lujuria, amor o la conciencia de la venidera muerte pero nos buscamos con el hambre de los amantes y todo eso continua quemando en mi ser.

Agatha se aferra a mi, me abraza como si fuera su novio, como si dos mitades de algo roto, pudieran crear un todo. Yo correspondo colocando las manos en su cintura y permitiendo que su cabeza repose en mi hombro.

—**_Simon dice _**que debes continuar sin él. —sus palabras me desarman y ahora es ella quien tiene que sostener mi peso o de lo contrario, nos terminaremos por caer. La encantadora rubia solloza sobre mi hombro, siento sus lágrimas atravesar las telas de mi saco Oxford y debo reconocer que jamás me ha parecido más bella. Yo recupero el equilibrio, ella insiste en que vino a decirme únicamente eso. En sus más locos desvelos Simon Snow **_suplica_** que siga adelante sin él.

—No puedo…—confieso y hasta se me quiebra la voz. Agatha sonríe, sus manos presionan las mías y hasta ahora soy consciente de lo fría que está por debajo de los guantes largos. Hay comprensión en su gesto, dulzura y lo que me atraviesa por completo es la compasión. Intento decirle que hago lo más posible, para honrar su memoria y respetar la voluntad de mis padres, pero en ese instante las luces del gimnasio parpadean, la música cambia, las puertas y ventanas se abren y cierran de par en par.

Todo el mundo está gritando, corriendo o aprovechando el interludio para besarse con descaro, la que esta junto a mi vuelve a ser y no ser ella.

Me invita a reanudar la danza y yo obedezco como un poseso, la canción que suena es una broma pesada. **_"La alargada sombra del amor"_** y entonces es que lo entiendo. Diría que estoy feliz pero lo cierto es que este conocimiento es aún más cruel: los fantasmas son las criaturas más tristes que deambulan por el mundo mágico.

Se supone están anclados a nuestro mundo porque dejaron algún pendiente olvidado. _¿Entonces yo soy su asunto pendiente? ¿Mi renuencia a olvidarme o continuar sin él?_ recargo la frente contra la de Agatha, ella me permite el desliz y cierra aún más el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, los pies se deslizan sobre el piso, describimos vueltas hasta que soy consciente de que no estamos bailando sino flotando.

**_—En las alas de la luz del amor._**

El hechizo brota de los femeninos labios, recreo el momento antes de su muerte a sabiendas de que el muy imbécil me ama tanto como yo a él.

—¿Ahora vas a dejarme ir? —pregunta con una voz y un cuerpo que no son los suyos. Sin embargo miro en sus ojos y sé que es Simon Snow quién está haciendo esto. Me niego. ¡No puedo olvidarlo! ¡No puedo dejarlo! ¡No puedo esperar una eternidad a que su alma renazca! El "elegido" sonríe, identifico sus rasgos a través del velo de la magia.

La multitud de abajo está alucinada.

—Sabía que dirías eso y es lo único que necesitaba escuchar.

—¿Por qué la usas a ella? ¿Por qué no simplemente…?

—Tus emociones son demasiado intensas, lo que sientes por mi me traspasa como una lanza, pero lo estoy resolviendo. Confía en mi, volveremos a vernos.

—¡Simon, no! —grito atormentado entre lo que quiero y lo que deseo. No puedo permitir que se haga esto, que renuncie al descanso eterno.

—¡Simon, sí! —responde con una sonrisa traviesa. —No soy un fantasma, bueno sí, pero digamos que sabemos de ellos lo mismo que de los vampiros.

—Por favor…—suplico con apenas un hilo de voz. Él me reconforta, aún si no son sus dedos los que se cierran entre mis dedos.

—Baz, eres inmortal y no me lo tomes a mal, pero jamás habría aceptado tu beso fatal, juraste no beber de mi sangre.

—También juré protegerte.

—Y lo hiciste, amor. Debo irme ahora o Agatha saldrá lastimada. ¡Sigue sin mi, pero no te olvides de mi! —sus labios se apoderan de los míos en un acto tan arrebatado que apenas si puedo seguirle el paso. Es la misma pasión, el mismo deseo, el mismo inconmensurable sentimiento. Al concluir, la magia del amor se acaba y los dos, que estábamos por tocar el techo caemos.

Múltiples hechizos de multitud de personas evitan que nos rompamos la espina. Agatha yace inconsciente en mis brazos, la explicación que se inventan los demás es que lucimos tan atormentados por amarnos a espaldas de Simon.

**.**

**.**

**—3—**

**AGATHA  
.**

Lo quise, claro que lo quise, pero no como se quieren los que están destinados a quererse y por eso corrí. Corrí hasta que me sangraron los pies y aún después de eso continué corriendo. Hasta quedar sin aliento, hasta preguntarle a un Dios en el que ya no creo _—¿¡Por qué me pasaba esto!?—_ en mi haber, siempre desee escapar del destino, huir de quien era, mi pasado, el presente y futuro.

Por eso me acerqué a Baz, seducida por la oscuridad de su gracia.

.

Tyrannus Basilton Grimm, estaba en los bosques drenando la sangre a una diminuta alimaña, ni siquiera supe qué era, si un conejo o una rata. Me congelé, por supuesto que temblé de la cabeza a los pies y temí por mi vida pero más aún por mi muerte.

En lo que terminaba de secarla mis mejillas de llenaron de llanto porque ya no miraba a la rata sino a lo que sería de mi entre las fauces de él.

Llevaba puesto mi camisón blanco y no podría decir a ciencia cierta por qué salí de mi alcoba esa noche. Mi espíritu ingobernable, caprichoso y aún noble, sabía que debía terminar con Simon pero no encontraba el modo. _—¿Cómo, si todos decían que la batalla contra el insidioso Humdrum estaba cada vez más cercana?—_ Aquello lo destruiría con toda seguridad lo distraería y moriría. ¡Yo no quería matarlo! tan solo terminarlo porque él era el chico perfecto que sueña con la familia ideal y yo solo quería escapar.

Basilton carraspeó para llamar mi atención, pensé que tendría el rostro y las ropas manchadas de sangre pero estaba impoluto. Yo seguí llorando cómo una idiota. Quería terminarlo, pero ya no me refería a Simon sino a acabar con todo. Dejar de sentir, anhelar, temer. Baz se acercó a mi y me extendió su pañuelo, comentó algo de que pescaría un resfriado si continuaba saliendo con algo tan ligero. Yo resoplé, porque él tenía que matarme, liberarme, transformarme.

Hubo cazadores de vampiros en algunas líneas de mi familia y entre sus diarios y manuscritos encontré referencias a la habilidad de poder leer otras mentes. _—¿A caso él sabía lo que yo quería? ¿Y era tan malo, tan odiosamente malvado que no iba a entregármelo?—_

—Sugiero que vuelvas a tu habitación Wellbelove, hoy me encontraste a mi, mañana podrías toparte con un peligro mucho peor.

—No…—escupí decidida, plantándome bien firme sobre mis pies, levantando el cuello y mi rostro. Baz sonrió, dos hileras de dientes perfectos, sin asomo de sangre o colmillos.

—Vas a regresar a tu cuarto y no vas a decirle a nadie lo que has contemplado o yo le diré a tu novio que me estás acechando.

—¡No te creerá! —chillé rebasada por la maldad de su labia.

—A ti tampoco te creerán. —no hubo amenaza en su tono y a decir verdad, no sé si actué por coerción (los diarios enfatizan su habilidad para hacerte actuar en contra de tu voluntad) pero tampoco tenía deseos de compartir lo que sucedió.

Conservé su pañuelo, lo escondí entre mis cosas, luego le pedí a mi madre que me enviara un relicario que funcionaba como protección contra los vampiros y se lo regalé a Simon.

Pasó algún tiempo antes de que volviéramos a encontrarnos. El mismo bosque, el mismo camisón y la misma idea atormentando mis pensamientos. Basilton me estaba esperando, todo en su comportamiento me decía que me estaba esperando. Dijo algo de que jamás se había alimentado de un humano, ni tampoco pensaba hacerlo así que ya podía abandonar mis patéticas maquinaciones. A mi me parecía genial perecer entre sus fuertes brazos, pasé varias horas perfumando mi cuello, arreglando mis cabellos, pintando mis uñas, planeando un final como el de Lucy Westerna.

—Déjame adivinar, estás divagando en alguna novela de literatura barata.

—¿Entonces no puedes leer mi mente?

—¿Te parece que brillo a la luz del sol?

—No, pero te apuesto una mordida a que no todo son mentiras. Mi padre conserva los diarios del Dr. Seward

—¿Y eso te convierte en experta?

—Me da algunas ideas. Sé que necesitas alimentarte y que la sed no cesará hasta que te hagas con mi sangre.

—Muy osado de tu parte Wellbelove, pero jamás me atrevería a dañarte. Ni siquiera es porque me agrades, sino porque hay **_alguien_** que va a extrañarte.

_Simon._

Todo se reduce a Simon, luego de volver a mi cuarto pasé horas pensando en todas las ocasiones que se habían enfrentado, las palabras que habían intercambiado, los gestos y las miradas que se habían dedicado. La conexión fue obvia y la confirmé, cuando Baz desapareció y regresó.

No había más personas, más tumulto, más nada en el comedor que se interpusiera entre ellos dos.

Terminé a Simon esa misma semana, él no entendía mis razones, dudo que alguien más pudiera entender mis razones. **_"Mereces que alguien te ame como yo jamás te he amado" "Alguien que ya te ama y ni siquiera lo has notado"_**

.

Su muerte, la batalla final fue el hecatombe.

.

Sabía que escapar estaba bien y a la vez estaba mal. Siempre anhelé la muerte más cuando la misma llegó, desee por primera vez vivir.

Me sentía fatal por Simon pero más aún por Ebb, ella se enfrentó a la muerte, me arrancó de las garras de la fría muerte y lo único que quedó para la mujer fue una tumba de vacía lápida, pocas personas acudieron a su funeral, además de los estudiantes que más bien parecían obligados a estar advertí a un caballero que Basilton identificó cómo su hermano gemelo. Le dejó un ramo de flores ahora marchitas y nunca más la volvió a visitar.

Pasé días y noches atormentándome a mí misma por mi cobardía, odiándome, desdeñándome. Luego tuve que cambiar de aires y me mudé a la playa para serenarme. Ni siquiera pensaba acudir a su funeral, pero una madrugada mientras hojeaba las notas de Mina Harker en relación a la Señorita Westerna, sentí que él estaba ahí. Percibí su fuerza o esencia, ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo pero por esa razón me atreví a ir. Tenía que disculparme, explicarme.

_._

_—Simon, yo jamás quise dañarte._

**_—Lo sé…_**

.

En la fuerza del viento escuché sus palabras y algo dentro de mi se quebró. Supe que no era la única. Basilton estaba ahí de pie, simplemente mirando su tumba. Penélope me dijo que cuando el Aquelarre liberó el cuerpo de Simon (lo conservaron con magia durante meses para fines de investigación) Tyrannus pagó para que las últimas palabras se agregaran a su lápida.

**_"Por siempre recordado y amado"_**

Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas porque ellos tenían la clase de amor que siempre he deseado y cuando correspondió, quise que él lo sintiera también: la fuerza de su espíritu, su cálida esencia. Mi deseo debió transformarse en hechizo ya que me volví conducto y por segundo yo ya no estaba ahí.

Me convertí en ausencia o lo que fuera que necesitaran para poderse besar. El contacto permaneció en mis labios, la intensidad de su sentimientos quemando como fuego líquido en mi pecho.

Juré que jamás volvería a Watford o a ser partícipe de las calamidades del mundo mágico. Rechacé mi sangre y mi nombre, volví a exiliarme en la playa. Sólo una chica normal que prepara exámenes para entrar a la Universidad y por un tiempo, podría decirse que estaba bien.

Bunce me convenció de tomar terapia, al parecer eso le ayudaba. Las sesiones con la psicóloga mágica también me parecieron bien, incluso comencé a salir con un chico que no sabía nada de magia, pero que estaba convencido de que yo era mágica.

Creí que lo había superado, que todo lo que aconteció no era más que una historia lejana y entonces, cuando caminaba a la orilla del mar bajo la luz de la luna llena, volví a sentirlo a él.

Su desesperación y su ruego, su necesidad de que lo reuniera con Baz.

No quería hacerlo, con aflicción acepto que no quería hacerlo, pero fue Nathaniel, el chico que surfeaba conmigo en la playa quién me convenció de hacerlo.

_—Si eres la única que puede ayudar a tus amigos entonces ve, yo te esperaré._

.

A mi madre no le hizo ninguna gracia que usara su casa únicamente para bañarme y arreglarme. El vestido no era uno de mis favoritos pero era el único que me quedaba debido a mi drástico cambio de peso, con el cabello no había mucho qué hacer. No quería que notaran que había perdido volumen así que lo até en un improvisado moño.

Conduje hasta Watford y Simon estaba impaciente, zumbando como un mosquito a mi oído. Una parte de mí quería saber qué tan a menudo hacía esto. _—¡¿Estaba espiando mientras me encontraba en el baño?!— _su risa resonó a mi lado y ahí estaba la conexión psíquica que deseaba otorgar al vampiro. Me dijo que no, no lo hacía tan a menudo y si fuera a espiar a alguien en la ducha, ese sería Baz.

No supe si su respuesta era un gran consuelo. Tampoco me molestaría si lo hiciera, después de todo, en los años que compartimos, Simon y yo cubrimos nuestra cuota de _intimidad._ Llegamos a los terrenos escolares y la idea de besar a Tyrannus Basilton Grimm de nuevo, instaló descargas eléctricas que no deberían acelerar así mi corazón.

Simon resopló celoso y obviamente posesivo.

_"Sólo dile que siga adelante sin mi"_

_"¿¡Y qué no puedes decírselo tú!?"_

_"¡NO! Además, no sé de qué te quejas tanto sí sabes tan bien como yo, que te morías por venir a nuestra fiesta de graduación"_

.

Hace nueve meses me habría muerto por eso.

Ahora compro shampoo barato, uso protector solar en lugar de cremas tonificantes, busco empleos de medio tiempo en los diarios locales para complementar la diminuta pensión que mi padre envía mes con mes a escondidas de mi madre, surfeo con un chico ardiente en la playa y pienso que cuando me canse de todo esto, simplemente dejaré que las olas me transformen en espuma de mar.

Desecho las ideas negativas, resoplo de pie ante las enormes puertas del gimnasio, pensando en Nathaniel, el sol, la arena y el mar. Recreo en mi memoria las historias de los que se quieren porque están destinados a quererse y sin más lo hago.

Atravieso el umbral y lo busco únicamente a él, hago oídos sordos de los susurros y maldiciones. Algunos comentan lo sucedido durante el sepelio. Nuestro diminuto y "mágico" beso. Basilton es guapo, quiero decir que siempre supe que era impresionantemente fuerte, alto y delgado pero ahora está bárbaro. La tragedia a algunas personas les sienta bien: los literatos, artistas, evidentemente a los vampiros también.

Comenzamos a bailar y veo la nostalgia en su rostro, el anhelo y todo el dolor que lenta y silenciosamente lo está consumiendo. Me compadezco de él porque es lo mismo que durante años me ha estado absorbiendo. Cuando explico mis motivos y comparto el mensaje importante, él confiesa no poder hacerlo y yo lo siento: su fatalidad, la derrota, sé que volverá a tratar de entregarse al fuego eterno y entonces accedo.

Permito que Simon ocupe mi cuerpo porque al parecer, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por los dos. Los vientos enloquecen, la electricidad del gimnasio altera la iluminación de las lámparas y el sonido, yo me convierto en susurro, suspiro, sueño.

Los miro desde afuera abarcándose cómo si pudieran congelar este momento en el tiempo. Simon ocupa mi voz para evocar un hechizo: La magia del amor que los eleva a los dos. Yo siento anhelo, emoción y una diminuta pisca de envidia. Las demás personas nos llaman de todo: traidores, dos caras, promiscuos y mal hechores. Pude haber gozado un poco más de ser el centro del espectáculo pero de pronto comencé a sentir un frío que nunca antes había advertido.

La misma magia que me apartaba a su vez me llamaba. _¿Era la muerte o la nada?_ Simon debió percibir mi temor a lo desconocido ya que en ese instante se despidió.

El intercambio de almas no sucedió de inmediato, sentí que ambas fuerzas me jalaban y yo era tan ínfima, desvalida. Una luz blanquecina me encegueció por completo, dejé de sentir, escuchar, mirar. _—¡Oh, maldita sea! ¿Así moriría? ¿Y mi romance en la playa? ¿Dónde estaba mi final feliz en la playa?—_

**.**

**.**

**—4—**

**PENÉLOPE  
.**

Mi madre me llamó por celular y se escuchaba realmente mal, sabía que no quería venir pero tenía que usar un portal mágico y llegar a Watford lo antes posible, pregunté los motivos, ella dijo que Baz y Agatha habían dado un gran espectáculo, usaron magia del amor y ahora la rubia no despertaba.

Casi suelto una carcajada al oírlo. —¿Baz y Agatha? ¡Jamás sucedería!— es decir, los dos se odiaban, apenas y se soportaban. Claro que eso era lo mismo que podría decir de Simon y Baz en sus comicios. Obedezco sus ordenes y en lo que arreglo los detalles de mi viaje, pienso en la desesperación de Baz al intentar matarse en las Catacumbas y la comparo con la desolación de Agatha el día de su sepelio. El diminuto beso que desde mi perspectiva, era el más doloroso y triste de los besos.

_¿A caso los dos pensaban unirse? ¿En serio iban a volverse así de insoportables? ¿Y qué era aquello de la magia del amor?_ La única que conocía y que había advertido por mi misma, era la que hablaba de los sentimientos de Baz por Simon. Él no podía olvidarse así de eso. ¡No podía reemplazar a Simon con Agatha! tal vez su magia lo sabía y por eso Wellbelove no despertaba.

.

Cuando llegué, el show al menos era privado, mi madre convenció a Baz de llevar a Agatha a la enfermería y a todos los demás de seguir celebrando en el gimnasio.

Estaba mucho más delgada de lo que me platicaba pero seguía luciendo genial: hermosa, delicada, etérea. Basilton tenía el temor impreso en el rostro pero transformó su gesto en cuanto me vio. Aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que seamos "amigos" lo toleraba por Simon, pero de eso parecía haber pasado toda una vida.

Mamá interrumpe mis cavilaciones, desea que use la gema en mi dedo para escanear su aura, yo no entiendo de lo que habla hasta que me dice que esta joya solía ser usada por auténticas brujas: gitanas, adivinas, médiums, puedo llamarlas como me plazca. Yo jamás me he creído esos cuentos de los fantasmas pero ella insiste, me pide que cierre los ojos extienda mi magia y piense en ver el alma de Agatha.

Lo hago y miro a la hechicera con nuevos ojos ahora. Ella sigue recostada en la cama de enfermería, hay múltiples heridas a lo largo y ancho de su estampa. La suya, es un alma vieja y que no pertenece únicamente a ella. No sé como lo sé, pero lo sé. Por eso su espíritu siempre está intranquilo, por eso no consigue encontrar su camino. El alma sin embargo está a salvo, dentro de su cuerpo y dónde debería estar.

Nuestra amiga no despierta porque está agotada.

Mi madre parece aliviada con mis palabras, yo la miro a ella y su aura es violeta, cálida, bella. Basilton tiene un aura oscura, no es que sea maligna es que está teñida de colores oscuros, azules, grises y verdes. Reparar en todo esto me deja exhausta, mi magia se agota, la gema me quema.

Mamá dice que lo hice muy bien. Hace eones que la gema no se utilizaba para esta empresa. La magia dejó de creer en las ánimas por la misma época en que las brujas eran acusadas, cazadas y atormentadas. Tenían suerte de que sobreviviera quien supiera emplearla. Yo asiento intentando recordar las viejas historias de mi tatarabuela. En su mayoría eran cuentos fantásticos e increíbles para mi.

—Bien, ya que está aclarado pueden quedarse con ella si lo desean. Señor Pitch, sé que es difícil gobernar los caprichos de nuestro corazón, pero si va a dar demostraciones de este tipo, sugiero que las organice en otro sitio. —Baz asiente y hay un intenso rubor coloreando sus mejillas. Mi madre se despide, debe evitar que los recién graduados prendan fuego a media escuela.

Una vez a solas pido una explicación extensa.

Baz dice que fue Simon. —¡Siempre fue Simon!— en cada susurro, cada suspiro, cada movimiento del viento, cada caricia en su cuerpo. Yo sopeso la posibilidad de que por fin se haya roto, no sería de extrañar, papá siempre dice que se volvería loco si perdiera a mamá. Lo miro a los ojos, intento ser cálida, fraternal, poner en práctica los seis meses de terapia mágica pero entonces, Agatha Wellbelove despierta.

—¿Nath…? ¿Me volví a caer de la tabla…? —parece confundida, terriblemente perdida. Al vampiro nada de eso le importa, está feliz, emocionado como un niño en la mañana de navidad. Corre junto a ella, la ayuda a sentarse y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzan Agatha se avergüenza como si estuviera desnuda y sumamente adolorida por la sesión de sexo.

Ellos no lo hicieron, lo sé porque se separan y desvían las miradas como si su imagen les quemara. Yo vuelvo a insistir en que me expliquen lo que está pasando.

—Fue Simon —confirma Agatha. —No sé cómo explicarlo pero su esencia continúa aquí con nosotros, más bien con él. —Baz vuelve a sonrojarse como una colegiala y yo siento abandono, desasosiego.

Los fantasmas son simplemente patéticos. ¡Él no pudo rechazar el descanso eterno! ¡Él no pudo convertirse en eso! Sin embargo advierto la honestidad en sus gestos y sé que lo que dicen es cierto.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? —ahora me siento abatida, traicionada. ¡Él sigue aquí y se lo comparte a sus novios pero no a mi! Ocupo un momento para tomar asiento, ni Basilton o Agatha tienen argumentos para disculpar a Simon. Sus prioridades siempre han estado erradas, es decir que siempre ha hecho lo que le da la gana.

Me abrazo a mí misma y me consuelo al repetirme que yo no sería la primer persona a la que vendría a buscar. Ese era Baz, su asunto inconcluso, con Agatha aún no entiendo cual es el afán, es hermosa, etérea y divina, pero lejos de eso no hay nada más. Las lágrimas brotan, ensucian mi rostro y mis lentes. Wellbelove se acerca a mi, sus cabellos dorados cosquilleando en mi piel, su perfume floreado invadiendo mi nariz.

—Me sentía en deuda con él y por eso lo ayudé. Además…, dudo que a ti te gustara besar a Baz en los labios.

—¡¿QUÉ…?! —grito porque la sola idea de su aliento sobre el mío, me produce repulsión. Agatha ni parece afectada, cómo si un beso no fuera un compromiso entre dos personas que se aman, sino un simple contacto de labios.

—Digo que le presté mi cuerpo para que pudiera…_tranquilizar a su novio…_—Baz comienza a toser como si estuviera por ahogarse con su propia saliva. ¡¿Es que se han vuelto locos?! ¿Y cómo es que conseguían hacerlo? ¿A caso ella es un conducto? ¡Por su puesto! Por eso su alma está flagelada y la atormentan tantas historias y tantas vidas pasadas.

Leí sobre ello en algún momento: Los conductos eran señalados, apartados y cruelmente asesinados. En épocas de conquistas, dónde cualquiera mataba a su madre para hacerse con su fortuna, no deseaban que alguna "posesión" desvelara la verdad y comenzaron a exterminarlos. Mamá debería saber más al respecto o por lo menos eso espero.

Agatha toma mis manos entre sus manos, parece estar buscando las palabras adecuadas y al encontrarlas exclama. —La primera vez sucedió muy rápido, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que había pasado. Ahora que tuve tiempo de sobra para meditar y aceptar, resultó un poco más…_invasivo._

—Me disculpo por eso Wellbelove, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Baz volviendo a centrarse en ella. Sus emociones juntas colapsan, lo que sea que hagan durante la posesión, es intenso a un nivel que no puedo, ni quiero comprender.

—Sí, pero no te molestes si me niego a hacerlo otra vez.

—Puede que no necesitemos otra, Simon dijo que lo estaba resolviendo. —Agatha asiente, todo entendimiento y dulzura. Yo siento el impulso de comenzar a gritar y tirarme de los cabellos. La gema en mi dedo, si es cierto que se relacionó con gitanas y médiums debería permitirme verlo.

A no ser que le cueste un verdadero infierno hacer que alguien pueda verlo.

¡Es un insensato, cruel, necio! Me importa un demonio que tenga la urgencia de besuquearse y apretujarse con Baz, esta vez me va a escuchar.

—¡¿En serio piensas quedarte anclado a este mundo?! ¡¿Rechazar el descanso eterno?! ¿¡Es que no entiendes lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser!? ¡Muchos fantasmas se olvidan de quienes fueron y lo que tenían por resolver! ¡¿De verdad ansías convertirte en eso?! Una sombra, un espectro. ¡No importa lo más que te ame, un día olvidarás su cara! —las lágrimas corren por mi rostro como un vendaval, me arrebato los anteojos, los arrojo sobre una encimera y luego una suave brisa comienza a soplar entre nosotros.

Ese viento no tiene razón de ser, estamos en un cuarto cerrado, así que lo maldigo en el nombre de los nueve infiernos. Agatha también está lloriqueando, Basilton parece entre emocionado, agradecido y confundido. Mis palabras son ciertas, él sabe que son ciertas. Si lo ama tanto como aclama, no puede consentir que continúe con esta charada.

La gema en mi dedo pesa y quema, se ilumina de una manera que nunca antes había hecho. Yo me concentro en él, en que podamos verlo a él, pero no consigo una figura completa, tan solo es su rostro y no se hace una mínima idea de lo maravilloso que es contemplar su rostro.

—Por favor, perdónenme todos. —pronuncia y las rodillas se me doblan. Agatha no cae únicamente porque Baz la sostiene. El vampiro tiene pinta de darlo todo por unirse a él en lo que sea este halo de magia espectral, pero entonces su gesto se descompone y recuerdo lo que le dije: su alma no iría al mismo lugar, en la otra vida jamás se podrán encontrar.

—Aún me cuesta trabajo mantener una forma, es más sencillo para mi convertirme en viento, acechar a Baz y atormentar a Agatha. ¡Juro que no te espío! Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de tu nuevo novio.

—¡Simon! —chilla Agatha con las mejillas incendiadas, Baz suelta una adorable risita, yo empiezo a perder la calma.

—Me halaga que tengas un perfil alto.

—¡Concéntrate! —grito y entonces él se centra en mi.

—Entiendo tu enojo, en realidad lo siento Pen. Las emociones de todos, están aquí fluyendo y hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decir pero la más importante me la concediste tú.

—¿¡Cómo…!?—no entiendo lo que está diciendo porque todo esto para mi es nuevo. ¡Él me dejó, me abandonó! A excepción de ese instante en que sentí el impulso de encontrar a Baz en las Catacumbas, no podría decir que Simon me buscó.

—Tú nunca me has necesitado, era yo quién te necesitaba y ahora que estoy _muerto_, eres libre de vivir nuestro sueño con Micah. —niego con el rostro porque ese sueño era comenzar a vivir solos. Rentar un espantoso departamento, entrar a la Universidad como dos muchachos normales, platicar de nuestras vidas, nuestras citas. ¿En serio quería decirme que le valía tan poco eso?

—Al contrario, sé que tienes miedo de dar el siguiente paso, pero Micah y tú están listos. —lloro como una niña porque una diminuta parte de mí sabe que lo que dice es cierto. Lo que buscaba huyendo con él, era crear un poco de tiempo muerto. Basilton carraspea detrás de mi cuerpo, es obvio que para él mi drama personal es de lo más insignificante.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?—pregunta y yo me tengo que recordar cual era la cuestión inicial.

Mi hechizo, el que evoqué tras sentirlo enfriarse entre mis brazos. Apelé a la sabiduría y generosidad de decenas de generaciones que hubieran rozado mi magia. Las gitanas, adivinas y médiums. _¿A caso ellas le dijeron a Simon que se volviera un espectro?_ mi amigo asiente, hay seguridad y tranquilidad en su gesto. A decir verdad, se ve de lo más feliz y sereno.

**_—¡Quiero que dejen de hacernos daño y me permitan estar con mi amado!_** —Agatha chilla de nuevo como si se hubiera sometido a todo esto únicamente para escuchar eso. Baz parece estar más allá del cortejo. Me da la impresión de que el rojo se quedará para siempre en sus mejillas, la gema en mi dedo comienza a quemar, la cabeza me duele, me siento mareada, la magia se me acaba y eso que soy una hechicera de considerable nivel. Deseo retenerlo, conservarlo, no dejar de verlo.

Simon se disculpa de nuevo y yo recuerdo una antigua charla de compañeros.

.

_—No me hagas perder el tiempo con disculpas, Simon. Si no dejamos de disculparnos y perdonarnos mutuamente cada vez que nos tropezamos, nunca tendremos tiempo para ser amigos._

**.**

**.**

**—5—  
BAZ  
.**

Wellbelove está segura de que sus padres guardan información indispensable en su biblioteca personal, lo malo es que también está segura de que no se la van a prestar y siendo así, Bunce y yo nos colamos por la ventana como un par de ladrones en lo que Agatha finge estar sumamente ebria en la sala. Su actuación es digna del Oscar, yo uso mi magia para llamar a **_"lo que sea que nos pueda ayudar"_** hay todo un revuelo entre decenas de diarios, papiros y libros, finalmente son un puñado de ejemplares los que se apilan a mis pies.

He de aclarar ahora, que el diario del Dr. Seward fue la misma Agatha quien me lo obsequió, dijo que sería más útil en mis manos que reuniendo polvo en la vitrina de su padre. Lo poco o mucho que sé de mi conexión con Simon se lo debo a ella y ahora está convenciendo a toda su familia de que no ha hecho otra cosa en la playa que dedicarse a las fiestas, orgías y el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas.

—Estará bien. —consuela Bunce en cuanto comienzo a juntar los libros. —Si llegara a necesitarnos, sabe que solo tiene que gritar. —asiento y antes de salir Penélope convoca un hechizo: **_"todo a su lugar"_** los libros vuelven a su estantería, los papiros se enrollan, los diarios se apilan. A mi me da la impresión de que quedó tan ordenado que nos van a atrapar.

La esperamos en el patio hasta que se enciende la luz de su cuarto, se cambia de ropas y hace el patético intento de salir colgando de un montón de sábanas por la ventana. Nuestra magia la atrapa, la rubia parece encantada por cumplir su infantil travesura. Lleva más libros con ella, todos me los da a mi.

—¿Saben? Es un poco escalofriante descubrir que algunas líneas de tu familia estuvieron vinculadas con auténticos cazadores de vampiros, fantasmas o brujas.

—¿¡Brujas!? —pregunta Bunce y su semblante cambia. Agatha no sabe cómo explicarlo, pero desde que volvió a casa, algo en su instinto le indica que huya. Los diarios que brevemente comencé a hojear hablan de juicio, encarcelamiento, condena. Quien fuera como ella en el pasado, fue señalado por su propia familia, traicionado por su propia sangre.

La llevamos hasta el aeropuerto en su auto rentado y jura que estará bien, nos llamará por teléfono o como mínimo enviará un correo electrónico para aseverar que llegó bien. Nathaniel es un gran chico, de verdad, tal vez algún día nos lo pueda presentar.

Penélope y yo nos quedamos otro rato a solas y en silencio, la hechicera parece meditabunda, tan profunda que sopeso la posibilidad de simplemente irme y dejarla ahí. Nunca nos entendimos bien a pesar de que admiro su dominio de la magia y su determinación e independencia como mujer. Tras unos minutos que me parecen eternos, ella toma la joya en su dedo y me la ofrece.

—Wooh ¿¡Qué demonios crees que…!?

—No te la estoy regalando, considérala un préstamo. Simon ya no puede seguir ocupando a Agatha y yo ya no la necesito para convocar mi magia. Soy mi propio instrumento, la varita, el elemento. Tú por el contrario, la podrías necesitar para "encontrarlo" en lo que termina de hacer lo que sea que está tramando.

—Aún no confías en él

—Quiero hacerlo, con todas las fibras de mi ser deseo hacerlo, pero confío más en lo que conozco y siento. Los fantasmas para mí son olvido y ausencia. Odiaría que él se convirtiera en eso, pero si está tan convencido de que es la única forma de estar contigo, pondré de mi parte porque **jamás voy a besarte.** —sonrío aunque una parte de mi está dispuesta a apostar que le gustaría si la besara. Bunce insiste en querer su anillo de vuelta. Esa gema ha estado en su familia por cientos de generaciones y no va a ser la primera que rompa la línea.

—Te la devolveré.

—¿Palabra de vampiro?—inquiere enarcando una delineada ceja.

—Palabra de caballero. Este anillo volverá a tus manos, lo mismo que él a mis brazos.

Su novio pasa por ella, Micah no es un hombre de mucha pelea y respeto eso, la miro subir en el asiento del copiloto y alcanzo a percibir algo de preocupación en su gesto. Quizá cree que la desolación y el abandono darán buena cuenta de los dos, pero eso no sucederá ahora que sé, que es él quien susurra y me acompaña en cada movimiento del viento.

**.**

**.**

**—6—  
SIMON  
.**

Tardé bastante tiempo en entender lo que era. El insidioso Humdrum era yo, pero más bien, una consecuencia de todo lo que hacía yo: la magia drenada, la desolación y destrucción, entre más aumentaba mi magia más se acrecentaban y no fue hasta que lo besé, hasta que desee protegerlo únicamente a él, que me di cuenta de que su amor llenaba mis vacíos.

El Humdrum era eso: un ser hueco y hambriento. Celoso, terriblemente envidioso de que por fin encontrara quién me volviera un todo e intentó destruirlo, y yo no podía permitirlo.

Pasar una noche con Baz me mostró el camino, mi destino.

Lamentablemente, ser el receptor de absolutamente toda la magia que existe en el mundo te deja abatido. Una vez tomé la decisión de entregarle todo lo que tenía, me acabé. No quedó nada, ni una chispa o un asomo de vida. El Humdrum, sin embargo no me dejó simplemente así.

Me mostró mi historia, (nuestra historia) el bebé que debía ser recipiente, el que debió nacer vacío para contener todo poderío y a pesar de todo, de sus múltiples intentos por destrozarme, de su locura, ambición y perdición, el amor de mi madre, su compasión y humanidad, me concedieron un alma.

El Humdrum liberó esa alma (o lo que sea que soy ahora) y me vi desde afuera entre los brazos de Baz primero y después entre las formas de Penélope. Ellos dos deben ser las personas que más me quieren en todo el mundo y yo deseaba decirles que estaba bien, que todo había terminado, ya no había qué pelear.

Sin embargo, pasaba. Mi amiga convocó su magia, Baz quebrantó sus juramentos y probó la sangre humana, percibí su angustia, dolor y desesperación. Penélope sabía que yo jamás permitiría que él se hiciera eso: que se volviera un monstruo oscuro, maldito y sangriento así que me otorgó la facultad de ponerle un final.

**_—Simon dice._**

Su magia me rodeó, llenó todo lo que soy y multitud de voces hablaron en mi cabeza: antiguas, sensitivas, eruditas. Preguntaron qué era lo que más quería y lo dije.

**_—¡Quiero que dejen de hacernos daño y me permitan estar con mi amado!_**

Funcionó porque ellos se separaron y aunque Baz continuaba furioso y desconsolado, el hechicero pagó por sus crímenes y a mi me permitieron quedarme aquí.

Ser espíritu se asemeja a ser viento, significa que soy consciente de las partes que me conforman más no puedo darles una forma física a menos que me concentre mucho y reúna cantidades abismales de magia.

Así es, aún poseo magia.

No obstante, el tiempo en este lugar de "nada" es tan insignificante qué lo que para mí son segundos para ellos son días, semanas, meses. La primera vez que logré ir con Baz, estaba en el Castillo, recostado sobre mi cama, llorando mi muerte, ansiando el sonido de mi voz, mis caricias y besos.

Intenté ayudarle con eso, rozarlo, erotizarlo, invitarlo. Creo que funcionó porque susurró mi nombre todas las noches y todas las veces que se corrió. Aún así, debió resultar sumamente cruel, tener solo recuerdos, sombras y misterios. La siguiente vez que lo vi, estaba en las Catacumbas disculpándose con sus padres, supe lo que pretendía e inmediatamente conseguí ayuda.

Entré en contacto con la mente de Pen, pero su psique es mucho más compleja de lo que imaginé, no pude despertarla, ni siquiera hacer que me escuchara. Sus emociones me rebasaban al igual que sucedía con él. Los dos sentían tanto y sufrían tanto por mi partida, que inconscientemente me alejaban. De la manera que fuera, me concentré en instalarle la idea: **_"Encuéntralo" "Ayúdalo" "Detenlo" _**mi amiga despertó al instante y salió presurosa apenas cubierta con su bata de noche y todos los cabellos alborotados que desde el día de mi muerte se dejó teñidos de negro.

Lo detuvo a tiempo justo y en ese momento, al percibir su dolor en carne viva, supe que tenía que hacer algo más por mi amor o lo perdería.

Busqué a Agatha, seguía tan hermosa como la recordaba aunque con un nuevo velo de tristeza que más que ensombrecerla la hacía destacar. Logré convencerla de acudir a mi funeral. Ni ella ni yo teníamos idea de que la pudiera posesionar. Tan solo me pareció que siendo cómo era y habiendo sentido por Baz algo de lo que yo mismo sentía, lograría persuadirlo de _continuar._

Acudió a la ceremonia tan dramática y silenciosa que más que caminar parecía flotar, su vestido largo estaba formado por multitud de velos y encajes yo moví algunos de ellos convertido en viento y cuando la escuché sollozar a la sombra de un árbol, solo una era su manda:

_—Simon, yo jamás quise dañarte._

**_—Lo sé…_**

Agatha me escuchó. —¡Por primera vez sentí que alguien me escuchó!— y cuando buscó empatía o alguien con quién compartirlo fue a reunirse con Baz, la comunión entre los dos, el amor que sintieron por mí los dos, nos dio la capacidad de conectar y poder intercambiar.

Solo fueron unos segundos pero volví a percibir su calor, su ternura y pasión. El contacto de nuestros labios fue como un bálsamo. La naturaleza reaccionó a nuestro amor. Qué va. ¡Todo el jodido mundo nos observo! Cuando volví a ser viento, expulsado de su cuerpo por lo intempestivo del encuentro, lo hice definitivo. ¡Yo tenía que encontrar la forma de recuperar mi corporeidad!

.

En este lugar, no hay un consejo de sabios, archivo general, biblioteca central o tan siquiera otros espectros a los qué consultar. Muchos de los que encontré parecían zombis: estaban totalmente idos, no sabían lo que fueron o a quienes quisieron. Tan solo se prendaban de un objeto o un lugar y nada de eso me servía para lo que quería efectuar.

Me concentré entonces en lo que sabía de magia.

**_"Las palabras son importantes, Señor Snow" "La magia es fluida, esencial" "No basta con pronunciarla debes sentirla, crearla"_**

Reuní mi sustancia y volví a abstraerme en lo que quería: mi amor por Baz, mi amistad con Penélope, mi agradecimiento con Agatha. ¡Necesitaba una guía, un manual, alguien que me dijera cómo funcionaba esta existencia! y así fue que la hallé.

Se presentó como **Lucy **y dijo percibir mi esencia desde el instante en que fallecí. Ella también apeló por mi, persuadió a las antiguas deidades de concederme mi primer y único deseo.

Sus ojos y sus cabellos se parecían a los míos, el color de la piel, si bien no era el mismo, me trajo remansos del que todo este tiempo negó ser mi padre. A pesar de nuestras cicatrices, del atroz desenlace para la que pudo ser una fenomenal historia, encontré en su sonrisa un espejo de la mía.

Mis ojos se llenaron de llanto, mi pecho estremeció por la presión de mi cuerpo contra su cuerpo.

Ella era mi madre y sabía cómo instruirme en esta **_nueva vida_**_._

.

.

.

_—El primer paso es tener un motivo, Simon y no basta con la ambición o los deseos de venganza._

_—Supuse qué dirías eso, ma. Mi motivo es…especial._

_—Pensé que era un vampiro llamado Basilton Grimm Pitch_

Lucy llevaba observándome todo este tiempo. Yo fui su motivo para rechazar el descanso eterno, pero al mismo tiempo tenía tanto miedo del Hechicero que se limitó a observar y cuidar a distancia: ser viento, y he de admitir que hubo cuantiosas ocasiones en que sentía su caricia y la asociaba a la magia a pesar de que todos me decían que aquello no tenía que ver con mis patéticos manejos de la magia.

Se acostumbró tanto a no poseer un cuerpo que al tenerme aquí, le tomó un rato estar "presentable" para mi. Le agradecí con todas mis fuerzas por no olvidarse de mi, y por eso era importante que Basil no lo hiciera.

_—Sin nadie que te recuerde, cariño puedes atravesar el velo, desplazarte por el otro mundo pero olvidarás tu motivo, tu sustancia y memoria quedarán en el olvido._

_—Él nunca me olvidaría._

_—Estoy segura de que no, pero también puede ser que tu ausencia le lastime tanto que no te permita hacer contacto. Si es así te perderás, serás como esos ínfimos y patéticos que deambulan como un eco por el mundo._

.

.

.

Pensar en Baz y en el hecho de que "alejarme" era lo único que había logrado, me llevó a buscarlo. Estaba mejorando en esto de aparecer a su lado, aunque no tenía idea del tiempo que había pasado.

Baz volvía a estar deprimido, delgado, completa y totalmente devastado. Redactaba su discurso de despedida para nuestra clase pero se detuvo a medio camino de eso y comenzó a trazar un bosquejo mío.

No tenía idea de que fuera bueno _hasta en eso_ mis rasgos eran los de antaño aunque desacomodó un poco más mis cabellos y dibujó una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara. Susurró mi nombre antes de romper en llanto y yo deseé consolarlo pero pensé que tal vez, volvería a perjudicarlo.

No quería que regresara a las Catacumbas así que volví a buscar a Agatha.

Toda ella seguía siendo un dechado de belleza, caminaba por la playa con un vestido ligero y blanco que asemejaba la espuma del mar. Se detuvo sobre unas rocas y miró a la luna pensando en todo y nada. Le gustaba ese chico con el que surfeaba de vez en cuando, pero una mínima parte de su ser aún sentía que me estaba traicionando.

_¿Cómo besar otros labios? ¿Cómo entregarse a otro cuerpo? Cuando yo apenas si lo había rozado._

_—Oh, Agatha. Si tan solo supieras que Baz y yo hicimos mucho más que besarnos. Y que desvivía cada segundo de cada hora de cada día por volver a tocarlo, desnudarlo, amarlo._

La presioné para que volviera a Watford, pero no fui yo quién terminó por convencerla sino ese surfista moreno y alto del que estaba claramente enamorada.

Nathaniel la notó agitada mientras caminaba y admitió comenzar a seguirla por si se le ocurría alguna idea atrevida. (No lo refería a nadar desnuda, sino a tratar de ahogarse en el mar) Su melancolía que las más de las veces pasaba inadvertida por su sobrada belleza resultaba clara para él, que la veía con los ojos del alma.

Agatha le habló de su predicamento, sin aludir a mundos mágicos o amigos muertos. Simplemente dijo que era la única que podía reunirnos, pero no estaba tan segura de conseguirlo. Su magia nunca fue de las más poderosas y lo cierto es que nuestro breve encuentro la dejó consternada en cuanto al anhelo de protagonizar un amor como el nuestro.

Nathaniel fue sincero y algo coqueto en su consejo.

_"Si eres la única que puede ayudarlos entonces ve, yo te esperaré"_

Bajo otras circunstancias me habría quedado para asustarlo, jalarle los pies por si se le ocurría hacerle daño pero por ahora, decidí darle un voto de confianza.

.

Llegados al gimnasio Agatha y yo, estábamos en la misma sincronía de pensamiento: Baz se veía arrollador con su maldito traje de cien millones de dólares, intenté que fuera casual, es decir, dejar que ella se ocupara de todo pero después de su breve charla resultó evidente que tanto estar con él, como dejarlo a su suerte, lo rompía a partes iguales.

Yo no quería lastimarlo y maldito fuera en el nombre de los nueve infiernos porque eso era lo único que estaba obrando. Agatha se compadeció de nosotros, atrapada en el medio de tantos y tan complicados sentimientos asintió y permitió que usara su cuerpo.

Ahora que sabía un poco más de lo que era y lo que podía hacer, conseguí que me viera a través de su piel. ¡Basilton sabía que era yo, que todo este tiempo había sido yo! Mi elección de la música no fue la más apropiada, me gustó como una broma de las que antes nos gastábamos, pero está claro que al cruzar la línea entre enemigos, amigos, amantes y novios.

Ya no se hacía eso.

Había tanto felicidad como tristeza en sus ojos, yo no tenía demasiadas ideas para convencerlo, enamorarlo y hacerle saber que lo nuestro aún podía ser verdadero. Fue mi mamá la que me habló del "hechizo del amor" lo que Baz luchó para proteger mi vida y preservar mi cuerpo, así que lo intenté por él.

**_—En las alas de la luz del amor._**

Sus ojos lloraron y estoy seguro de que los míos lo hicieron también, volvimos a ser nosotros dos contra el mundo. Dejé que mi magia, mi esencia, mi todo fluyera a través de él cómo aquella ocasión que luchamos codo a codo para evitar la destrucción del Castillo.

Tenía tantas palabras por decir y tan poco tiempo para actuar porque ahora que me habían notado los demás espíritus ambiciosos y rotos desearían tomar el cuerpo de Agatha para culminar sus insanos propósitos, así que me limité a ir al grano.

Le pregunté a Baz si aún después de "esto" planeaba olvidarme y supe inmediatamente que la respuesta era no.

Mi vampiro continuaba afligido, atormentado por lo arriesgado de mis decisiones pero también, sentí su fascinación por lo que nuestro amor había conseguido.

Agradecí a las deidades cuyos nombres ignoraba por volver a mirarlo a través de mis ojos e intenté despedirme, pero él tenía tantas dudas, las respondí lo mejor que pude y le aseguré que lo estaba resolviendo todo. No tendría que esperar, ni extrañarme por mucho más tiempo. Después de aclarar esta parte percibí energías parecidas a la mía, venían por Agatha. Lo supe en cada fibra de mi renovada alma:

Yo acababa de convertir en un inmenso blanco a Agatha y entre más divagara su alma, más querrían expulsarme de su cuerpo para poseerlo.

Tenía que irme, pero aún así me aferré a mi capricho terreno, me apoderé de sus labios para que no olvidara, ni por un instante que lo nuestro era verdadero.

La lucha por proteger el cuerpo y el alma de Agatha, me llevó más tiempo del que pensaba pues aunque soy poderoso, esa fue mi primer batalla sin usar una espada y sin convocar como tal mi magia. Evoqué los antiguos hechizos de protección, apelé a mis sentimientos por la hechicera y conseguí que su alma volviera en perfecto estado.

Todo lo demás tan solo sirvió para agradecer a Penélope por su infinita sabiduría y confirmar lo serio de mis palabras:

-No soy un fantasma. (Al menos no uno tradicional)

-No estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

-Y no voy a renunciar a Baz

**.**

**.**

**—7—**

**BAZ**

**.**

La Directora Bunce también me facilita escritos sobre las asombrosas habilidades de los vampiros y fantasmas, algunos estaban en Watford otros fueron recuperados del confinamiento del Aquelarre. No sé cuantos favores tuvo que pedir para esto, pero estoy seguro de que no lo hizo por mi, sino por Penélope y en una mínima parte, la memoria de mi madre.

Antes de ser degradados y cruelmente olvidados, los fantasmas eran criaturas tan impresionantes como podría llegar a serlo yo mismo: poseían asombrosa fortaleza física, la capacidad de persuadir y ocupar otros cuerpos, además de poder jugar con esencia, es decir: ser sólidos y gaseosos a voluntad.

Ahora que sé que Simon está aquí y me descarto como un loco que llora y suspira ante el anhelo de sus besos y las marcas de sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo, me mudo a la _London School of Economics_ sin vacilar. Rento un departamento lo suficientemente grande y cómodo para los dos. Sé que es una locura porque es prácticamente imposible que un vampiro viva en el décimo quinto piso de un antiquísimo edificio y que el mismo esté a rebosar de espejos y ventanas transparentes.

Mi "transformación" seguirá pasando inadvertida hasta que llegue a la edad adulta, sólo entonces dejaré de envejecer a una velocidad que los demás podrían considerar alarmante y comenzaré a padecer peripecias bajo la luz del sol. No que me encienda como una antorcha pero sí me volveré de piel mucho más fría, pálida y dura como la de una estatua, afortunadamente para mi y los demás, aún falta un tiempo para eso.

Me alimento de animales pequeños o grandes, mi fuerza y velocidad han ido en aumento así que no tengo más que desplazarme como una sombra durante las noches para conseguir mi sustento.

El anillo de Bunce, lo coloco como una decoración en mi pecho y ahora soy el cliché completo del vampiro con su pico de viuda y gemas preciosas.

Algunas veces me enfrasco de más en la investigación. De lo que he aprendido sobre Snow, es que debe dominar cada una de sus partículas para poder pasar inadvertido en nuestro mundo. Primero recordando su identidad (cosa que consiguió en la enfermería gracias al deseo de Penélope y que lograba esporádicamente conmigo. He conseguido una buena representación de su rostro: sus ojos, cabellos y labios eran para mi lo más codiciado) una vez que tenga una idea clara de cada parte de su anatomía, podrá hacerse corpóreo, caminar y mezclarse entre nosotros.

No es un gran estudiante, me consta que no lo fue como mago y evidentemente como espectro tampoco lo está logrando. Me visita con insistencia convertido en viento especialmente en las noches que padezco de más su ausencia.

Es difícil amarlo, saber que existe pero no puedo ir a buscarlo o tan siquiera tocarlo. Las chicas y chicos de mi Universidad me invitan a salir por partes iguales, a todos les digo que estoy comprometido y a pesar de saberlo, hay noches en que al verme solo presionan de más y siento la urgencia de su cuerpo en mi lecho.

A final de cuentas y después de estar a punto de ser ultrajado en la parte trasera de un muy cuestionable bar, el estúpido, celoso y ambicioso chico termina por confesar que no tiene ni idea de cómo crear su cuerpo. Aquello me parece de lo más estúpido aunque no sé ni por qué me sorprendo si hablábamos del mismo idiota que se añadió alas y cola de diablo para poder volar.

_._

_._

_._

_"¿Es que acaso te duchabas con los ojos cerrados?"_

_"¿Qué sentido tendría abrirlos? Además, vivía contigo y no es como si tuviera la plena confianza de que no me gastarías una broma pesada, atentarías contra mi vida o simple y sencillamente: echarías una mirada "_

_"Yo jamás…"_

_"Ah…, pero ahora sé que sí querías"_

_"Bueno, si te está costando tanto trabajo ¿Por qué no invades el cuerpo de mi apuesto y sensual acosador y comparamos notas?"_

_"¡No vas a acostarte con alguien cuyo nombre ni siquiera puedo pronunciar!"_

_"André Roquelaure y tampoco me lo estás poniendo fácil, Snow. Adoro tus visitas a todas horas del día, pero comienzo a tener problemas para separar los sueños húmedos de la realidad. Necesito tocarte, amor. No sólo ser __**estimulado**__ por tus atrevidas e inquietas manos"_

_"Mmmh…Y supongo que tú si recuerdas mi cuerpo"_

_._

_._

_._

Claro que recordaba su cuerpo. Cada marca, longitud y curvatura. Eso es lo que necesitaba para lograr su objetivo: que yo me concentrara en él y viceversa. Su forma completa, en ese primer experimento me resultó de lo más exquisita: coronada por un halo de color dorado que lo hacía lucir aún más etéreo y profano. Pasé mis dedos entre las hebras de sus cabellos y después recorrí su cuello, bajé por la espina esbelta, me concentré en dar forma a sus afiladas caderas, los redondeados y firmes glúteos, sus largas y fuertes piernas.

Su temperatura era tan fría como la mía, pero asumí que eso sería igual de haberlo convertido en mi par.

Yacer con él volvió a ser una colisión de todo el deseo, todo el amor y toda la dedicación que por siempre le profesé.

Nos volvimos un todo, y vaya que valió la pena cada noche de espera. Ahora solo necesitábamos mejorar la técnica. Afinar sus detalles pues seguía siendo para mí el mismo Snow que falleció en Watford hace casi cuatro años.

.

.

.

_"Dibújame…" _—susurró mientras estaba garabateando escorzos en mi clase de arte.

Era una materia optativa y que metíamos todos los que sabíamos dibujar únicamente para conseguir puntos extra y graduarnos más fácil. Para no despertar sospechas, me coloqué mis audífonos manos libres, así pensarían que tenía una llamada y no confirmarían los rumores de que hablaba solo y estaba redomadamente loco.

_"Lárgate a espantar ancianas, Snow"_

_"Maltés como se llame, te está desnudando en su libreta y a menos que quieras parecer un degenerado, me ayudarás a obtener rasgos más __**adecuados**__ o haré un espectáculo en el que te acuestas con un muchacho de dieciséis años"_

_"Tenías dieciocho"_

_"Pareceré de doce, como ese animal te siga dibujando"_

_"No le he dado motivos para creer que tiene oportunidad"_

_"Tu sola existencia es suficiente motivo para que esté planeando secuestrarte, drogarte y violarte"_

_"Las drogas normales no me hacen efecto y en cuanto a lo demás…estoy seguro de que lo podré manejar"_

_"__**Obedece**__ o juro que entraré en su cuerpo y lo subiré en un avión con destino al más allá"_

_"Dios…qué niño"_ —arranco la hoja con el boceto de la pobre modelo que más de uno está ignorando y lo bosquejo a él, con la proporción que debería tener. Veintidós años, el destino es cruel por arrebatarle la madurez y el espectacular cuerpo que debería tener. Agrego algunos detalles de mi interés personal, la profesora Rice siempre está diciendo que es importarte colocar a tu obra un toque personal, así que Simon tiene ahora una ligera barba de aspecto bohemio, los cabellos igual de ondulados y largos, en su mano izquierda, sobre el dedo anular no me resisto de poner una sortija de compromiso.

_"Agradecería menos joyas y más ropa, sucio"_ —sonrío porque naturalmente hay detalles de su anatomía que me son necesarios, específicamente los músculos de sus pectorales, los muslos y la parte media de su entrepierna. Cuando estoy satisfecho con el resultado, su espíritu se desvanece y supongo que él se hará cargo de su vestuario.

Termina la clase y ya me estoy temiendo lo peor, André toma la iniciativa de perseguirme como una sombra. —¡Soy un Vampiro, por si ya lo olvidó Simon!— ningún mortal puede tomarme desprevenido y es así que escucho sus pasos detrás de los míos, los latidos de su corazón, hasta soy consciente de la alza de temperatura en su cuerpo. Lo que él siente por mi es únicamente deseo sexual, no puedo culparlo, aunque tampoco puedo satisfacerlo. Intenta tomar mi mano, yo me muevo discreto pero rápido y entonces Simon hace su aparición.

Infantil, torpe, posesivo, me toma por las ropas y me estampa contra la pared con más fuerza de la necesaria. Roquelaure se queda perplejo y en cuanto aquel libera mi aliento, me pierdo en sus rasgos que son tal y como los he plasmado. En tercera dimensión y calidad HD es más apuesto de lo que imaginé, ligeramente más robusto y alto, mi pulso se acelera, todo mi cuerpo lo desea.

Snow pasa de mi y con toda la altanería y libertad del mundo se presenta a sí mismo como mi prometido.

—¿Ves la sortija en mi dedo? —comenta en la cara de un André que ya no sabe ni dónde esconderse o cómo comenzar a disculparse. —¡Él me la dio y significa que es mío! —múltiples curiosos ya están haciendo publicidad del espectáculo. Cuando el pelirrojo se va, yo me limito a tirar de su mano para volverlo a besar.

Es corpóreo, absoluto, íntegro. Esta es la primera vez que se ha atrevido a aparecer frente a otros y no junto a mi, en el secretismo e intimidad de nuestro apartamento.

De los pocos amigos que he hecho en la Universidad, algunos se acercan porque ya era tiempo de conocer al susodicho novio.

—Creíamos que eras un mito.

—Una maquinación de su mente.

—O un fantasma. —las mejillas de Simon se colorean justo cómo recordaba, sonríe cual haría un caballero: todo erotismo y coquetería. Dice que no podía venir antes porque se encontraba en California, estudiando ecología. Quién está haciendo es Wellbelove, pero supongo que por la premura fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

No lo anunciamos con su verdadero nombre porque Simon Snow está muerto y el mundo mágico sigue siendo algo extremo. Los puntos muertos recién recuperan su magia, no hay un solo registro dónde se hable de que soy un Vampiro o que él se quedó en este mundo y para seguridad de todos es mejor que así siga.

Lo presento como Simon Seward, el segundo nombre extraído de los diarios que me facilitó el padre de Agatha y a Snow le parece de lo más divertido.

_—Oh, seguro que así nadie unirá los puntos Sherlock._

_—Puede que sí, o tal vez crean que soy el típico vampiro melancólico, abstraído y loco que busca eternamente el reemplazo de su primer y único amor._

_._

_._

_._

Unas semanas después, consideramos que es momento de devolverle a Bunce su reliquia familiar. Ya no la necesito para percibir su esencia o convocar su presencia. Simon casi siempre está junto a mi y cuando no lo hace es porque ha viajado al plano astral para reunirse con su madre.

A mi me encantaría poder charlar o tener noticias de mi madre, pero cómo me ha explicado centenas de veces, ella no rechazó el descanso eterno. Se fue de este mundo con la convicción de haberme protegido y su breve aparición en Watford fue para advertirme de otro peligro que sí me golpeó pero afortunadamente, sirvió para confirmar los sentimientos de los dos.

.

_"Jamás tuve tanto miedo de que no volvieras"_

_"¿Estás admitiendo que me amabas desde entonces?"_

_"En realidad…me aterrorizaba la idea de lo que pudieras hacer lejos de mi vigía"_

_._

Cuando llamamos a Penélope está tan encantada de tener noticias nuestras que hasta nos invita a su casa.

Con el paso de los años lenta y progresivamente nos hemos ido distanciando. La primera en dejar de comunicarse es Wellbelove, pero tampoco es de extrañar. Tenemos que dejarlos ir porque llegará un momento en el que ellos morirán y nosotros nos quedaremos en este lugar. Con suerte veremos a sus hijos y a los hijos de sus hijos crecer y convertirse en los formidables magos que estarán destinados a ser.

Concertamos la reunión para dentro de quince días, prometemos estar puntuales y llevar, además de su anillo una sorpresa.

Bunce no se imagina que Simon es absolutamente "real" sino fuera por su temperatura corporal y el que algunas veces se le olvida respirar, caminar al nivel del piso o parpadear, parecería un chico de lo más normal.

.

Llegada la noche y luego de que Pen y Simon se pusieran al corriente de toooda su vida, estamos disfrutando la elasticidad y resistencia de su cuerpo, no sin que antes me vuelva a remarcar que yo solía tener un extraño fetiche con su apariencia de adolescente.

—¡No es así!

—¿Ah, no…? ¿Y por qué tardaste tanto en ayudarme a conseguir un cuerpo mucho más maduro?

—Sigo esperando el maravilloso día en que "Las Gracias" te bendigan y te doten con un poco de _imaginación._ —Simon me muerde en el cuello, lo cual es divertido ya que soy yo quién debería hacer eso. Nuestras emociones, sentimientos y deseos siempre están en comunión durante el sexo. Es magnífico, sobretodo porque no tengo que contener mi fuerza, ni esconder los colmillos que en medio del placer con facilidad se muestran. Lo levanto por los glúteos e invierto la posición de nuestros cuerpos, estamos por tomar una posición interesante cuando sentimos una obvia intrusión mágica.

Es una conexión psíquica que a los dos nos desarma.

Wellbelove está en algún sitio totalmente aterrorizada, implorando que alguien vaya a ayudarla. Simon se desvanece al instantey yo me quedo ahí, en la postura más humillante y vergonzosa del mundo. _—cómo si en el pasado no lo hubiera odiado lo suficiente—_

Estoy ocupado recuperando mi dignidad cuando recibo una llamada celular de Bunce, ella también la sintió y la vio. Tenemos que ayudarla, pero a mi me parece una empresa imposible. Nosotros estamos en Londres, ella en Jumanji (Capital de Australia) y Agatha en California.

—No se lo digas a nadie, pero he estado perfeccionando mi técnica de creación de portales mágicos.

—¿Hacer eso no se considera ilegal?

—¿Me vas a denunciar?

—¡Apresúrate! Snow se fue hace unos minutos sin mi.

—¿Y ya estás padeciendo síndrome de abandono?

—Graciosa.

—Dramático. —su voz suena a mi lado, el portal por el que emerge es un auténtico, antiguo y **prohibido** portal mágico. Bunce luce fenomenal, la madurez le dio a sus rasgos el porte y la elegancia que en la adolescencia sólo soñaba. Me saluda con una inclinación de rostro y antes de que pueda reaccionar, toma su anillo de mi pecho y busca con su magia las esencias de Agatha y Simon. El portal cambia de color, la morena con lentes rojos y cabello teñido de un intenso violeta, me extiende su mano diestra y pregunta si estoy listo.

Yo asiento y su portal rápidamente nos absorbe.

.

La escena del crimen es sumamente caótica. Un espectro bastante poderoso y longevo está decidido a hacerse con su cuerpo y tanto Nathaniel cómo Agatha intentaron detenerlo pero en ausencia de varitas o instrumentos mágicos no consiguieron más que hacerse daño.

Wellbelove tiene una herida bastante profusa atravesando su cara, pero de alguna manera su instinto de conservación la ayudó a despertar su magia (inactiva pero aún existente en el interior de su cuerpo) y crear un campo de protección, además de convocarnos a todos nosotros.

Tan concentrada estaba en la fortaleza de su escudo que apenas si reparaba en las heridas que padecían sus cuerpos. Su novio yacía a sus pies, la cabeza sobre su regazo, el pecho surcado por heridas cómo de zarpas. Simon intentaba hacer frente al ser espectral, pero no hay mucho que puedan hacer dos criaturas iguales en una batalla.

Si yo me enfrentara en un duelo vampírico, lo más probable es que durara eones. Eso claro, si omitimos el factor mágico, cosa que mi novio acostumbra hacer pues su magia, se concentra en mantenerlo íntegro a él.

Uso mis poderes para ayudarlo en la pelea, llamo al fuego y aunque las flamas azules me queman, salen despedidas en su auxilio de forma inmediata. Bunce se concentra en ayudar a Agatha.

**_"Sana, sana, colita de rana"_**

La sangre en los cuerpos de ambos se va, cosa que agradezco inmensamente pues, aunque aún no he cruzado la línea, tampoco voy por ahí visitando hospitales o bancos de sangre. Wellbelove levanta el rostro aún concentrada en su hechizo, algo inusual está sucediendo aquí pues aunque la sangre no está, las cicatrices permanecen.

Penélope parece consternada a la rubia le tiene sin problema. Mis flamas sólo hacen que el problema empeore, atraviesan al ser fantasmal que se burla de que "no tengamos nada más" eso para Penélope parece un reto personal.

Separa sus carnosos labios, pronuncia el hechizo y llama a la espada de Snow que entre sus manos se ve mucho más delicada, flamante y letal. Simon está anonadado, Bunce no ha terminado, conjura refranes, poemas y canciones para enviar al espectro a **_un lugar sin retorno._** La criatura se retuerce de imposibles maneras, comienza a maldecirla, no sólo a ella sino a toda su descendencia.

Esas palabras activan las defensas de Agatha, quien aclara su voz y expande su magia para proferir hechizos de protección en lenguas que parecen muertas y olvidadas. Deben ser todas aquellas vidas: las que murieron señaladas, avergonzadas, lamentadas. El ser antiguo se resiste a la condena eterna y yo debo proteger a Simon porque lo que sea que están haciendo a él también lo está hiriendo.

Penélope consigue atravesarlo con su espada, abre un vórtice para que por fin se vaya. Cuando las cosas se calman y el aire se limpia. Wellbelove al fin respira y deja caer su escudo mágico. Toda ella está temblando, sobrecogida cómo nunca en su historia, pero por una vez no teme por su vida sino por la de él.

Bunce se ofrece a lanzar una segunda curación mágica, las cicatrices no se van. La razón de esto, según explica la misma Agatha es que no atacó sus formas físicas sino las almas. Está furiosa con Simon porque nada de esto estaría pasando ¡Si ella no se hubiera fijado en Simon! El pobre no tiene argumentos, tan solo repite que jamás deseó que sucediera esto.

—¿¡Y crees que eso es suficiente disculpa!? —ella se arroja contra él y comienza a golpear su pecho con los puños cerrados, yo espero el momento en que ambas mujeres recuerden el insignificante detalle de que Snow, está muerto. La revelación se hace presente cuando Wellbelove intenta darle un golpe mucho más intenso y su puño termina estampado lastimosamente contra la pared.

Simon se disculpa de nuevo, Agatha se dobla de dolor, pero creo que hasta eso es bueno: se encontraba histérica, en estado de shock. Nathaniel apenas está recobrando el sentido. Bunce se lleva las manos al rostro, me mira a mi como buscando explicaciones y a todas las preguntas que no expresa yo respondo que sí.

-Es un fantasma.

-No perdió la cabeza.

-Y sigue anclado a mi.

Una vez el chico de ensueño reacciona, no parece afectado en lo más mínimo por la cicatriz que surca del nacimiento del cabello del lado diestro hasta la parte media de su nariz. Tan solo está agradecido de que continúe con vida y herido en su orgullo por no haber podido salvarla.

—Claro que lo hiciste. —confiesa Wellbelove con sinceridad e ilusión. —Me permitiste despertar mi magia, recordar quién era. —Nathaniel sonríe y acaricia con los dedos de la mano izquierda su cara.

—Siempre supe que eras mágica. —Snow hace ademán de querer vomitar. Los espectáculos de ese tipo no son sus favoritos (a no ser que sea él quién los protagonice) los enamorados se separan y antes de que ocurra otra cosa, Agatha se aproxima a Penélope y coloca ambas manos en su vientre.

Así que no eran maquinaciones mías. Desde que la vi en la sala de mi apartamento, percibí dos latidos en su interior, por la expresión de su rostro está claro que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que se encontraba gestando.

—Tranquila. —pronuncia la rubia con convicción. —Estarán bien, al parecer encontré mi tipo de magia. No es de combate o sanación, sino de protección.

.

Pasamos la noche en la playa con ellos. Wellbelove dice no haberse sorprendido por la aparición de Snow. Ya sabía que lo lograría, después de todo él fue el receptor de toda la magia del mundo.

—¡No hay imposibles para Simon Snow! —declara en alto, levantando su vaso de soda. En la parte interna de la casa que casi incendio en llamas Micah y Nathaniel sostienen otro tipo de charla, permiten que nos quedemos a solas, para darnos intimidad y porque no entienden ni media palabra de lo que hablamos.

—En realidad, ahora soy Simon Seward. —responde mi chico ligeramente apenado.

—Algo predecible ¿No te parece? —desmerita Wellbelove terminando su bebida y picando un platón de camarones fritos. Bunce está atacando ferozmente una ensalada. Son las únicas que comen pues todo alimento sólido ingerido por mi termina por ser expulsado en menos de una hora. Aún puedo mantener las apariencias con mis compañeros de clase, pero vaciar mi estómago en medio de bilis y sangre me resulta de lo más incómodo y estando con ellas, no tengo porqué someterme a tal peripecia.

De lo que la morena nos compartió: se hizo con la espada de Simon porque en Australia, hay arañas del tamaño de tu buzón de correos y no las acabas con casi nada.

—¿Cómo debería llamarme según tú? —contraataca Snow ligeramente ofendido porque claro, ese nombre se lo di yo.

—Samuel Stone, Spencer Snake, Stan Sionis. —sugiere Penélope en tono de burla y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡No! ¡Mínimo cambien las letras! —responde Agatha arrojándoles un puñado de papas fritas a la cara.

—Demasiado tarde para eso, —intervengo yo. —ya lo hicimos público.

—No tan público, espero. —Bunce siempre está preocupada por todo y todos. Calmamos sus ansias asegurándole que mi grupo social sigue tan reducido como en Watford.

.

.

.

La reunión en su casa se pospone por dos meses y se transforma en boda. Los matrimonios mágicos, son más significativos que los mundanos. Las parejas enlazan tanto sus vidas como sus almas y nuestros amigos no podrían estar más agradecidos por ello.

Pocas personas reparan en la identidad de Snow, aunque sólo para estar seguros, usamos mi magia para cambiar el color de sus cabellos, ojos y la forma de la cara. Al ser Penélope hija de la Directora de Watford, volvemos a encontrarnos con antiguos compañeros de clase aunque la gran mayoría están cuchicheando sobre la gran tragedia acaecida en el rostro de Agatha.

Si fuera la de antes, se habría aislado del mundo pero esta Wellbelove, está tan orgullosa de esa marca que habla de su sobrada fortaleza interna, que no intenta ocultarla ni bajo una cortina de fino cabello rubio. A quienes me preguntan les digo que no veo ninguna estría en su faz, ella sigue siendo tan etérea, magnificente y bella como la recuerdo. La forma en que la mira y acompaña su novio lo confirma.

Simon y yo bailamos junto a las demás parejas. A mi me tiene sin cuidado hablar abiertamente sobre mi homosexualidad y confirmar que estamos comprometidos los dos. A algunos curiosos les ofende, otros huyen de nosotros cómo si lo hicieran de Satanás.

Snow ha mejorado en el baile, aunque debemos concentrarnos mucho para que sus pies no abandonen el piso y comiencen a elevarnos a los dos. Veo en sus ojos que desea hacerlo: proferir el hechizo de amor delante de todos como debió suceder el día de nuestra graduación.

Yo lo beso en los labios y le recuerdo que tendremos la eternidad para hablar de nosotros, pero este es el momento de Micah y Penélope.

Sus manos y almas se enlazan en un encantador y mágico altar, los votos se declaman, la champagne sin alcohol se reparte y después de dar el brindis, la siguiente pareja en casarse es señalada: el hermoso ramo de flores blancas, rosadas y violetas cae en las manos de Agatha y ésta no duda en estrecharlo amorosamente contra su pecho.

Los nuevos esposos se van, deben subir a un avión y partir rumbo a su luna de miel, nosotros también lo hacemos, el amanecer se encuentra cerca y aunque siempre trata de ocultarlo, Snow teme con todas sus fuerzas que algún día vaya a convertirme en sal.

**.**

**.**

**—EPÍLOGO—**  
**.  
SIMON  
.**

Penny da a luz a un par de gemelos, niño y niña los nombra: Simon y Simone respectivamente, son morenos e increíblemente listos al igual que ella. Agatha sólo da a luz a un niño adorable y apuesto que responde al nombre de Arthur.

.

Baz aún tiene miedo de que me pierda en el tiempo, la razón de esto es que nunca tuve una especie de perspectiva o plan a futuro. Desde que el Hechicero me encontró, él me dijo cual era la razón única de mi existencia: derrotar al Humdrum y a pesar de mi fanfarronería, yo siempre supe que eso sería todo. Entre más usaba mi magia, más asombraba a los demás y me atemorizaba a mi mismo.

A veces tenía la impresión que me prendería en llamas y ahí quedaría mi recuerdo. Entendí que en el momento de la pelea final sería demasiado poder para contener en un solo cuerpo y estaba satisfecho con la idea de hacerlo, de morir protegiéndolos a todos.

De modo qué, habiéndonos mudado a una de tantas casas que los Pitch tienen repartidas por el mundo, paso semanas enfundado en las mismas ropas, repasando una y otra vez los mismos textos. Agatha descubrió que tenía los diarios de mi madre y que sus palabras la acompañaron y guiaron en la visualización de su destino.

Mamá sobrevivió a mi alumbramiento pero lamentablemente, quedó tan frágil y rota por dentro que perdió la vida en el Sanatorio que constituyó su final morada.

Sus palabras me conmueven y duelen a un mismo tiempo, porque a pesar de su locura, ella jamás dejó de quererlo y Baz palidece ante la idea de que me obsesione con eso, que crea que nuestro amor no es bueno y me arrepienta de rechazar el descanso eterno.

No lo hago.

Es sólo que siendo etéreo y teniendo a mi disposición todo el tiempo del mundo, no veo más caso en seguir las costumbres mundanas: cambiarme de ropas, comer, dormir. ¡No necesito hacer nada de eso! incluso descubro que el apetito sexual no me es tan necesario como antes, pero sigo yaciendo con Baz cada que su pasión reclama mi cuerpo.

Él es diferente, siempre ha sido más centrado, ambicioso y analítico que yo. Dirigiendo los consorcios de su padre encuentra motivo para mantenerse activo y en sintonía con el mundo.

Yo no quiero que se preocupe tanto por mi y es por ello que un buen día comienzo a escribir. Redacto nuestras historias, transformando el mundo mágico en algo mucho más complejo y ambicioso de lo que es, convenciendo a los mundanos de que se necesitan palabras imposibles de pronunciar, personas elegidas y momentos únicos e irrepetibles en la historia para poder crear la magia.

Empleo nuestros nombres aunque con algunas modificaciones:

**-Prudence Bryce** y la lanza de fuego.

-**Alanis Weiss** y el despertar de las almas.

-**Bruce Grey** y la comuna de los vampiros.

-La búsqueda de los aliados.

-La oscuridad del camino.

-La pérdida del destino.

-**Lucy** y el niño elegido.

Me toma más de nueve años darle vida a cada volumen y a cada personaje, Baz siempre es el primero en leer y también el que se encarga de las ilustraciones y portadas. Agatha y Penélope tardan varios años en darse cuenta de mi nueva empresa, tal vez porque se trataba de una biblioteca privada que salió a la luz cuando sus diablitos nos visitaron.

Simon encontró el volumen primero jugando a las escondidas con los otros dos y comenzó a una revolución nacional porque a consideración suya todo el mundo los debería de leer.

Las reglas en el mundo mágico no han cambiado, debemos permanecer en secreto, aunque no es como si yo hubiera revelado del todo nuestros secretos.

Mis vampiros se inmolan a la luz del sol, se alimentan expresamente de sangre humana y no creen en el amor, aunque sí tienen una conexión psíquica, única y especial con aquella criatura que sea su par. Mis brujas son milenarias, indeciblemente hermosas, pero también con tantas cicatrices cómo fortalezas, batallas y victorias tengan en su historia.

Afortunadamente, para sus hijos sus padres siempre serán las intolerantes figuras que dan por respuesta un rotundo no y jamás serían dignos de protagonizar batallas, enarbolar lanzas, enfrentar espectros, convocar y proteger almas.

Están tan fascinados con el mundo sobrenatural que he creado, que no desvelan la realidad (por mucho que sus madres me fulminen con la mirada cada que cambian de página) devuelvo su atención a los espectros y todas las criaturas que en la actualidad se consideran de lo más repulsivo y bajo en el mundo mágico.

Finalmente, tras su sobrada insistencia, Micah se ofrece a llevar el primer volumen a una editorial. El boom es tan inmediato que justo ahora, me están rogando de todas partes del mundo para que escriba el volumen ocho. Ese podría ser el final dónde el autor se revela a sí mismo cómo parte integral de la historia.

Todos los libros los firmo como **S.S. Pitch.**

Penélope y Agatha lo encuentran de lo más aburrido, ¿Pero qué voy a hacer si ese es mi nombre de casado?

.

Sus pequeños engendros están por entrar a Watford, estoy seguro de que tendrán sus propias batallas, sus propios romances y que eventualmente se darán cuenta de la grandeza de su herencia.

Terminamos de despedirlos a todos frente a las enormes puertas del Castillo cuando Arthur se prenda a las piernas de su madre, preguntado si es cierta la leyenda del Vampiro en las Catacumbas de Watford, ella le dice que no y remarca el hecho de que los Vampiros no pueden entrar a la escuela, se inmolarían si lo hicieran. Así que puede estar sumamente tranquilo y seguir su camino.

Simone tranquiliza a Arthur tomándolo de la mano (la reliquia de la familia Bunce quedando a la perfección en ella) y repitiéndole que los vampiros no salen nunca a la luz del sol, le temen a los crucifijos y al ajo, jamás los verás bailando, besando o amando.

.

—Tú tal vez deberías dejar de mentir tanto. —comenta Penélope cuando ve a los niños desaparecer. Agatha hace un eco de sus palabras amenazando con toda su ferocidad de madre abnegada.

—Si algún vampiro llega a tocar a mi hijo, te destruiré tan rápido que Baz, no sabrá ni lo que te pasó.

—¡Hey! Si un vampiro que no sea él, se cuela en el Castillo la culpa sería de Pen y no mía.

—¿¡Qué...!? ¿Y eso por qué? —chilla la aludida. Baz rola los ojos y añade que ni siquiera él podría entrar justo ahora. Las defensas del Castillo se refuerzan por triplicado cada año y aunque sería posible...no le ve el caso de aterrorizar a todos esos chamacos.

—¡Tu mamá es la Directora así que si pasa algo, por asociación serías la responsable.

—¿Quién confunde las mentes de nuestros hijos diciéndoles que los hombres lobo se transforman única y exclusivamente bajo la luz de la luna roja?

—Es literatura fantástica, además para eso están yendo a la escuela. ¿No?

—¡Vete al infierno Simon!

—Ya lo intenté y ustedes me regresaron...

.

.

.

_N/A: Tomé la decisión de asesinar a Simon porque si mal no recuerdo Carry On surge como un fanfic de Harry Potter y la idea original de la autora era matar a Harry pero después hubo mucha presión por parte del fandom y el final quedó como lo conocemos._

_De todas formas, he de confesar que no me gusto la idea de un Simon sin magia, pero con cola de demonio y alas de murciélago, no sé. Me pareció un poco flojo, también en lo referente a sus sentimientos por Baz, no creo que aún sea capaz de decir que lo ama. Me decidí por un amor más explosivo, pasional e inmediato. La magia del amor que a final de cuentas es la más poderosa de todas._

_También añadí referencias a otras obras que me fascinan: Drácula de Bram Stocker, El sirviente de los huesos de Anne Rice, la Saga de la Medianoche de Claudia Grey, Ghost Girl de Tonya Hurley, Harry Potter y Crepúsculo._

* * *

**—****_Violette Moore_****—**


End file.
